As the scaling down of conventional planar MOSFETs has encountered problems such as significant drain induced barrier lowering (DIBL), fluctuation of device characteristics, and current leakage, three-dimensional multi-gate structures, such as the fin-type field effect transistor (FinFET), have been developed as alternatives.